Pokemon: The Alter Saga
by coolbreeze88
Summary: A story about how a certain trainer oblivious to the trail of heartbreak and disappointment he leaves in his wake and the story of a Pokémon tech graduate and promising mind named Sky who sets out to make things right. was he destined by arcues or just one swag son of gun [IN PROGGRESS, UPDATES WEEKLY] Involves: Time travel, classy romance, and changes to canon.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation

Pokemon: The Alter Saga

Synopsis: the sun and moon rises and sets with the day and night, time marches forward without mercy and without regard, friends are met only to part ways never too see each other again, a certain trainer oblivious to the trail of heartbreak and disappointment he leaves in his wake and the story of a Pokémon tech graduate and promising mind named Sky who's made to walk through the aftermath and try to fix what's broken before the world buckles under the weight of a trainers one too many mistakes…

Welcome to The Alter Saga

Contains: Time travel, parallel universes, active changes to established canon, Serena, Valerie, Ash, OC, multiple gym leader cameos

Chapter One

So todays the day, a hard fought and well-earned graduation from one of the most comprehensive trainer erm… training programs on the planet and can finally mount that freshly printed "Technical Training Degree".

To be fully honest, I have to give my friends some credit in rightfully telling me that I should have taken the traditional route.

They DID have a point, I had so many missed opportunities in the past, but right now what's done is done and I shouldn't drag myself down regretting something that cost so much in time and money.

Besisides doesent stop me from challenging the gym leaders anyways, although it just won't be the same experience as if I went in green and being lectured by a wise ass like surge for having such wimpy Pokémon that I should have trained better.

Also, even though it would have been "easier" than studying, the traditional route just always seemed….. way too dangerous for your average ten year to undertake.

Having to brave the wilderness, often on your own if you had a hard time making friends, sometimes getting ambushed by swarms of angry spearow you rubbed the wrong way, not to mention the multiple non animal related hazards such as rickety rope and wood plank foot bridges that can snap on a dime, huge drop-offs that no one can see coming, flash floods, thunder storms that I don't think that nylon tent can protect against unless you manage to make it too town beforehand.

I do think that 14 is a lot more of a proper age to actually go out on your own anyways

"SKY, are you ready yet?! You're going to be late for the sendoff"! my mom beckoned, snapping me out of my stream of consciousness.

"Ready mom, I said grabbing my backpack, making sure it contained all the proper survival equipment as the perform a last minute check before sending us off on our bikes towards the main indigo conference to play against returning vets on undisputed big wigs of the league.

Most of what was in the bag would be what one would expect, water, trail mix, assorted first aid and camping equipment with 6 pokeballs fitting snuggly in a side pocket.

I was all set.

We'll all except for one item that was beyond important to me at this point in time.

Something that wasn't required.

"SKY…are you coming down"

"Just a few secs mom," I said searching the drawers of my room until

There it is.

There lying next to my dream journal and shining in the sunlight that beamed through the windows was something I kept hidden for all this time.

It was my dad's old sidearm he used before he died in the great war from a stray flamethrower attack from a rampaging charizard along with a single box of pistol ammo.

It was sent to our doorstep while mom was away at work, along with a small note that simply read.

"Let this weapon protect you always, as I would have."

He couldn't have been more right. if it push comes to shove and all my pokemon have fainted, I need a means to protect myself in case no help would arrive and he trained me in its use secretly as to not spook my mom into thinking I was being trained for war.

But as dangerous it is out in the wilds of the Pokémon regions, it might as well be one.

In fact I heard in the far off Alola region they ditched the old "go from town to town collecting gym badges" system entirely and required trainers to go to a special school when an incident involving a couple of trainers who were led to their demise by a group of dastardly Salamance made it on world news.

But enough about the past, I'm gonna be late.

Stuffing the gun and ammo in the hidden compartment I rushed down the stairs.

"Sky.. please don't run down the stairs" my mom pleaded worriedly.

"But I need to hurry or I'm going to be late"

Just then I almost cought my foot on one of the steps, only catching my fail due to the railing.

"told you so" she said in a matter of fact, sing song way.

"damn that was close"

"…and please keep the swearing to a minimum…" she said concerned.

"I know my mom…" I said, letting out a dejected sigh before continuing down the stairs at a reasonable pace.

"Oh and sky!" she said right as I was about to cross the doorframe from inside to outside.

"Yes mom?" I replied plainly

"be careful out there in the real world… I don't want to lose you too"

At that I almost let out visible tears as I tried to stay strong as to not make her worry any more than she already.

"I will" I stated in the bravest, most stoic fashion I could think off before shutting the front the door and with it, my old life of safety and comfort with the call of adventure coursing through my veins, the excitement, of actually going out to see the world outside my small, run down town, drowning out any remaining doubt and worry I had.

Grabbing my bike, securing my bag to the back, with a kick to the kickstand to its retracted position I raced off to the campus, the final sendoff celebrating everything we worked towards embodied in the graduation and the sending off of all the graduates on their belated journeys.

I even heard there's even going to be motivational speaker to help get our spirits up for the long trip across the region.

I picked up the pace on my bike, easily breaking 20 mph as I kept an eye on my surroundings, checking for any cars that might show up, although due to the countless fuel shortages caused by the wartime air raids a few years back, and kanto getting hit the hardest, auto-motives have become a luxury in their own right,

With the only person I heard of lately actually owning one is the kanto regions professor who gave it to his grandson so he didn't have to walk or take a bike like the rest of us.

But that's only because he's a professor with money to spare, what a prick, I wish I had a car right now.

After a good 15 minutes of tiresome peddling the campus finally came up on my right as I turned onto the main entry road.

I looked towards the open field by the main school building were the ceremony is held.

There didn't seem to be any bikes there as of yet, good that means I got here a few minutes early.

I began to slow down considerably as I coasted towards the bike rack by the front entrance as I locked my bike into place and unlatched by backpack from the rear holster as I made my way inside to register my arrival with the reception.

The inside wasn't too fancy, compared to the other school, sterile doctor's office scent, plain sheet rock and wooden floors, Pokémon tech took a more utilitarian substance over style, and that's actually in good thing in that more of the money goes towards actual education rather than lavish banquets for snobby rich donors.

Even though the building itself was nothing special, I couldn't help but feel I'm going to miss this place.

I really don't know why as I made my way towards the main reception desk, but like the old saying goes, home is were the heart is, and I definitely put my heart and soul into making sure I could get the best grade possible, so yeah, I guess it did start to feel like a second home after a while.

I guess I could always come back a few years down the line as a substitute teacher. But for now I have bigger fish to fry.

"Oh why hello Mr. Warden or should I say Pokémon master Warden" she said half-jokingly, a warm cheeriness flooding off of her, almost like nurse joy, but not quite.

Warden is my last name by the way, kind of embarrassed by it so I just let everyone know just to call me by my first, Sky.

She began to shuffle around some loose paper before typing a few thing into the computer.

"and…. Present" she said happily switching the status on my soon to be deleted profile. But were still students up until the moment we receive our official graduation badges and diploma to be mailed home, so it was a bit of a formality.

"You're all set for the final sendoff ceremony, goodbye"

"thanks" I said looking over my shoulder smirking as I made my way to the open field were rows of chairs were lined up in front of a portable stage with the podium and audio equipment just being moved into place.

"nice of you to come so early Sky, take a seat by the others, I'll offer my speech shortly" interjected the headmaster, walking towards me to shake my hand as he patted me on the back for a job well done.

Taking advantage of being punctual, I took one of seats closest to the frost, just to make sure I don't have someone's fat head in the way of whomever is talking.

A few minutes of looking at my phone for any snapchat updates from my distant friends and everyone in my class taking their seats the headmaster was all too eager to begin his well-rehearsed speech.

"Men and Women of the Class of 1997 of Pokémon Tech, I would like to congratulate you all on your spirit, your optimism, and dedication towards achieving a true, comprehensive, and deeper understanding and appreciation of the methods and nuances of what it truly means to be a Pokémon trainer and sense I'm well aware your all sick of the long winded speeches I would like to say thank you for your time here and hope the bonds you form with your Pokémon will be genuine and lifelong."

The ceremony went on for another 10 minutes as the headmaster brought in the motivational speaker that was talked so much about beforehand.

Long story short, the guy spoke in the vaguest of platitudes and kept saying over and over again how we should "JUST DO IT" over and over again.

But for some reason me and my peers found it vaguely entertaining.

Last but not least was the graduation badge that I had honorably pinned to my flannel trainer jacket I wore over my hoody and acid washed jeans, giving me the rugged survivalist grunge look that tended to impress those who just came in khakis and pull overs, cmon people, its 1997, not a golf outing.

Now a lot of people wonder when do we get our starters to begin our journeys, well this is the best part of being a pokemon tech grad.

We aren't just limited to the 3 starters like most trainers who decide to start there journeys right away.

Instead, were given each a singular master ball to go and catch ANY wild Pokémon of our choice of ANY type as our STARTER.

Okay, now I remember why I went to Pokémon tech. We just have that edge.

We were simply let loose in the vast woods behind the school, surprisingly teeming with a whole variety of Pokémon.

The first Pokémon I set my eyes on, I didn't hesitate for a second before throwing my self guiding containment orb at the creature.

The caterpie didn't see it coming. Bug types are a really good type to have, especially when going toe to toe with pesky psychic types, Sabrina's not going to turn me into a doll any time soon...

It may just be a rumor but I'm not taking my chances.

Well that and I wanted to evolve it into butterfree which were the most boss Kanto pokemon next to charizard.

The only drawback is I need other Pokémon to cover for him (don't ask, nerdy stuff) while he's in his metapod stage doing nothing but hardening.

So there I was, all set, my graduation badge that I put away in my badge case for safe keeping, a trusty bug type pokemon, and…

"Wait who are yo….."

I was cut off by a hand that went over my mouth.

"listen, I don't have much and know this isint the best of circumstances, but I need your help and things are only to get weirder, im better off just showing you rather than telling"

The person who sounded a couple years old said under his breath. Releasing my mouth allowing me to turn around as I was met with a male a couple years older than me with a plain red hoodie and jeans, a bandolier strung across with all his equipment on display, some of it I've never seen before or know what the heck it does.

But what did he need help with exactly and why was I of all people picked for it?!


	2. Chapter 2: A Better Beginning

Pokemon: The Alter Saga Chapter 2, A Better Beginning

After a fair amount of walking through the backwoods, the sun still beaming down its heat from above, not a cloud in the sky, he managed to lead me to a small shed in the middle of a small clearing, the dirt trail leading up to it being overgrown with grass showing it has long sense been abandoned .

Man I wish I could have taken my bike here, but he told me taking the main roads would raise too much suspicion and that It was only a mile walk.

Sorry but a mile is still pretty far for one guy like me to walk, but just short enough that my legs weren't begging me to stop this unscheduled hike.

But besides that, I did agree to help this weird guy out, and I still have my gun on hand in case he tried anything funny.

To be honest I really hope I don't have to use it.

But I can just imagine the shocked look on the man's face, seeing a civilian with an actual firearm; it's a rare site in the Pokémon regions so it's guaranteed i wouldn't be shot back at.

"Alright here it is… "

The man who still didn't tell me his name said, looking back towards me.

"I know it isn't much but it's the only abandoned building nearby that was secluded enough for me to conduct my operation in complete secret"

"So what yo.."

"Any questions you have or will have to be answered once we get inside, we can't risk anyone overhearing our conversation.."

Now hold on a sec…

At first I thought he was just some stranger who needed help finding a lost hat or something along those lines, but if that was the case it would have no reason to remain secretive.

Coupled with his way of speaking and his apparent over attentiveness to minute details in his surroundings…. This man isn't your typical local; he was something much more specialized.

Then it hit me.

"I see exactly what's going on here! You want to use my smarts to help you make rare candy!"

It all adds up, secluded shack, a man recruiting a graduate for his "help", his paranoia….

"WHAT!?" The man said, completely confused about what I just said.

Maybe he didn't hear me clearly the first time.

"You heard me, you think just because I'm fresh out of school doesn't mean I'm desperate for cash, I was lucky enough to have my tuition payed for in advance, no breaking bad for me buckaroo"

He had to hear me that time, but the look of confusion devolved into him hanging his arms out in front, his jaw wide enough to let a car drive through it.

For those who don't know, rare candies are specially formulated candies that causes a trainers Pokémon to evolve instantly, without the need of it gaining the needed experience through battling.

Not surprisingly, sales of it were banned outright, although there is a really hefty black market or the stuff.

"What's wrong, shocked that I'm not a desperate schmuck you were hoping for" I said twirling my hand in the air, giving him a smug look knowing I caught him blood red handed.

He continued to maintain that posture as I began walking past him, his flabbergasted face almost making me laugh audibly instead of just on the inside.

"What the heck are you on about!? I'm not a crook."

"Whatever you say Nixon, but I'm not the kind of guy to believe someone without evidence." I jested, knowing that he probably didn't get the reference.

With the petty crook still at a loss for words I made my way to the rusted out door and opened it, revealing the actual contents.

Well this isn't what I expected at all.

Instead of the beakers, burners, and tubes one would expect from a rare candy lab, I was met with assorted computed equipment, assorted maps, pictures of random people, some of them appearing to be gym leaders and one mugshot of Giovanni.

Couldn't be a stalker, because you'd have to be an idiot to be a mob bosses one man paparazzi.

Said photos were pinned on the main map on the table, possibly denoting the location of each person or the next closest guess.

Then I began to look up from the table itself and my gaze was met with a device on the far side of the wall that I only heard about in lectures.

"Now you see that I need your help with something that's NOT crime related" he said behind me, startling me out of my curious stupor.

He was right, I give him that much, but when the initial shock of his stealth wore off, I was met with nothing but awkward embarrassment.

"Sorry about that" I apologized.

"No need to be, I completely understand" he said, waving the issue off as I sighed.

"My names…. Davis by the way, I'm one of bills associates" he said, outstretching his hand as I gave him a firm shake.

"Names Sky, pleasure to meet you." not really meaning it.

He grimaced a little, maybe I was a little too firm with the handshake…

"Oh that's quite a grip you got there" he said, waving of the stinging sensation but trying to keep his cool.

"I get out a lot" I said plainly, not liking to brag about my fitness.

"Also, is that a poke ball transporter?" I finally got around to asking.

"Ahh well it's not surprising a Pokémon tech grad would know about err… Bills work, you're close, but not quite"

I raised an eyebrow at that last part.

"What do you mean by not quite?!" I questioned, wondering just what else it could be besides an industrial sized poke ball transporter.

"A curious guy aren't you, I was just getting to that, let me show you"

Davis motioned me over to the machine to better explain what he was talking about.

But, upon closer inspection it has notable differences to the model found in your typical Pokémon center.

"See for yourself, but please don't touch."

I don't really need anyone telling me not to try and push buttons I have no understanding of, but I headed his advice anyways as I kept my hands to my side and leaned in, getting a decent view of the interior of the device.

Instead of having the components were the poke ball was placed and fastened in magnetically on a pedestal, all which remained in its place was… a platform….with footprint markings.

I got a tap on my shoulder causing me to turn back towards the assistant scientist.

"What do you know about the poke ball transporter Sky?"

"Well from what I learned in science class, it was a device invented by bill and his associates to transport Pokémon to any region on the planet using the Pokeball."

He gave me a grin and nod of approval, can't be surprised this is one of the reasons he picked me for this secret favor of his out of all the others.

"Exactly, but did you know the device could not only send Pokémon through space…. But time as well."

I was outright floored by that statement.

"What?!"

He gave a coy smirk, appearing to be remembering the details before he went to turn back to me.

"Time and Space, unlike what your studies on Dialga and Palkia would have you believe, are in fact closely intertwined, interweaving into a multi-faceted fabric that's known as the space time continuum."

Sky, being a scholarly yet not geeky kid, continued to listen politely, wondering just where this man is going with this.

"Like the 2 Pokémon of legend, one just cannot exist without the other, so in other words, sense this device works by creating warp links through space, what's to say it can't also link into different eras in time"

I was at a loss for words, everything this man said up to this point was true, but I just couldn't bring himself to fully believing what he's hearing as I clenched my fists trying to wrap my mind around this.

"So your saying that machine, in this run down shack, in the middle of the woods is….."

"A time machine" he finished my sentence with gusto.

"Well not the original" Davis elaborated

"I would ask why, but I'm completely new to this whole time travel thing" I said mildly bemused.

"Well you may think I'm crazy for saying this, but after everything I said so far you probably already do"

"mmhmm" I nodded.

"It just so happens that I used the original to transport myself back to 1997 from 2017."

I could swear my jaw would win at limbo with how low it was at the time he dropped that bombshell.

"You tested it out on yourself!?"

"Let's just thank Arceus I wasn't pulverized into hydrogen from the warp, I consider it a resounding success"

Nope still couldn't close my eyes or close my mouth. "aughhh ahhh"

"…and thank Arceus I lived to complete my mission"

After simply agreeing to move on from this man's recklessness, I collected myself enough to begin to ask the hard questions.

"What…. is your mission?" concern seeping out at every word.

At that the room appeared to go completely silent save for the turning of the lab assistants head, his eyes telling the future to come, one filled with hardship, misfortune, dread, and heartbreak.

Those were the eyes of a man who saw it all first hand.

"To change the world for the better, before all hope is lost"

There was no more denying the fact that every fiber in this man's being was serious about that sentence and by his look of sheer terror on his face, I can fully understand why he would even bother risking his own life just to make it to where were standing right now.

"Now you're also probably wondering what this all has to do with you and why I need your help" he continued as I nodded in agreement.

"The frustrating part about time travel is I can't personally do anything to change the timeline, or I risk creating a time paradox for myself and nothing will change upon my return, but you on the other hand, sense your native to this timeline, your able to change almost any aspect that's in your immediate control."

"But…why me…why pick me personally….?" I asked sincerely, a valid question.

"That… I can't tell you…" Davis said

"But I can tell you what you need to do" with that he put a hand on my shoulder almost like a father appreciating his son…

A father I wish was still alive.

"There's this kid from pallet town who just left on his Pokémon journey, he has raven black hair, a Pokémon league expo hat that he sometimes wears backwards, blue jacket, green fingerless gloves, he stands out like a sore thumb, you can't miss him, and his name is Ash Satoshi Ketchum."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I want you look out for him, protect him, and be his mentor. He may not look like it but he's the key to our future, and as such there are many who want to corrupt him, control him and his Pokémon.

You just have to trust me! Make sure he doesn't do something we'll all regret."

With all said and done I took his hand off my shoulder and made my decision.

"I'f everything you say is true, I have no choice but to help this kid, for a better future"

"and the future is now thanks to sci… ehhh"

He abruptly paused; sweat dropping and nervousness taking over his features….

"errr see ya… you should be on your way, he probably just hit the trail out of pallet by now" his voice getting erratic as he began shoving me out of the shanty.

"and if anyone asks….this conversation never happened" his tone snapping back to seriousness.

I gave him a stoic nod as he shut the door to the shack.

As soon as I began walking back to where my bike was parked out in front of the academy, a bright flash consumed my peripheral vision along with a jet like whoosh.

The only thing I could think off was he felt confident enough to return back to where he came from, hoping the world that he sees will be different and that's only if his hunch is correct.

But I'll tell Davis this much if we ever meet each other again, I'd tell him that Ash should thank you for sending me.

*cue music Hexenkraft - A Flame in the Void*


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Pikachu

Pokémon The Alter Saga Chapter 3

To be completely frank, he had to be one of the strangest people I could have ever come across.

Strange or not, he did have a point, why he chose me specifically is ultimately beside the point, the assignment he gave me is what really counts as of right now.

Conveniently enough, this kid lives in pallet town, so finding him won't be a problem; all I have to do is wait to intercept him on route 1 as it's the only way to get to pewter to challenge brock for the rock badge.

Taking a good look at route 1 from the entry gate, it really could have seen better days; the trail has fallen into a state of disrepair and neglect.

While the trail in certain parts offers a clear beeline path, other portions are still overgrown with grass and muddied potholes from countless months of torrential rains that are really easy to fall into and break your ankle.

I just hope Professor Oak hasn't gone senile in his old age and actually warns trainers of this kind of stuff.

The route between viridian and pallet isn't too long; about 5 miles at most, would take a person on a bike at least a half an hour to an hour to cross depending on the weather.

But would you look at that, guess I jinxed my luck, no pun intended.

The clouds were beginning to grow larger, sealing the gaps of light that existed until eventually after 10 minutes of waiting, the sky became completely overcast.

Even though I never met this Ash in my life, I couldn't help but worry a little wondering if he would be able to find shelter in time before he got caught in this out of nowhere storm.

Speaking of which, I should probably find some shelter myself, I already felt I couple drops of rain land on my head, a fair and polite warning by Mother Nature of the torrent to come.

Knowing it would be awkward to stop back at my mom's thinking I'm half way to the indigo plateau bulking up a potential 6 Pokemon battle squadron for the conference.

It used to be just the elite 4 after you collected 8 badges, but due to the massive influx of new trainers due to decreased costs, a conference had to be created to filter out stupid and incompetent trainers so they didn't feel overwhelmed

The Pokémon center in viridian is not too far a bike ride from the city limits, in fact the giant Pokeball shaped building is almost impossible to miss and it does provide basic lodging and healthcare for free if you can show proof of being a trainer, and my Caterpie could use a bit of healing after having a couple training fights with a few wild Rattata. I think my graduation badge will suffice as I began my bike trip back to the downtown area.

I never felt the need to actually capture any of the Rattata, mostly because normal types, while not weak to anything, are generally not strong against anything either, and with a 6 Pokémon limit, it pales in comparison to a more specialized team of typed Pokémon.

Oh and I also don't like rats, AT ALL.

But I'm going to need a second Pokémon eventually because once Caterpie becomes a Metapod, essentially useless in a battle.

Also, This I have to think about because, depending on the starter ash picked, he may need my help in getting his first badge against brock.

The Pokémon center was near impossible to miss, the viridian center looked essentially like half of a giant pokeball with some modern touches, a deliberate design to make sure trainers could easily find the building in cases of dire emergency.

But contrary to what people might think, the general design of the Pokémon center varies considerably, often reflecting the overall theme or local culture of a city, as long as the giant poke ball and Red Cross motifs are present.

After parking my bike at the obligatory bike rack near the front the building automatic sliding doors, the doors making an audible *wurr* as the sensor picked up my presence as I walked into the building, my Caterpie's pokeball in my right hand, an unintentional signal to one my reasons being here.

Oh hello there, how very nice to meet you, I'm Nurse Joy." The lady of the front desk said looking up from a tabloid pulp magazine most women like to read from, Arcueus knows what they get out of it.

She had bright pink bubble gum hair with a, not surprisingly, matching nurse outfit, her voice matched the look as it just oozed sugar, spice, and everything nice.

"Is your Pokémon in needed of some routine healing" she said noticing the pokeball in my hand, a genuine smile on her face showing she truly lived for helping others in need.

"Uhhh… yes, my Caterpie is a bit scuffed from a training session." I said plainly and professionally as I handed the pokeball timidly over to her.

"No need to worry, I'll make sure your Pokémon is as good as new umm…oh my bad" she said mentally slapping herself and giggling about it.

"I forgot to ask your name."

"My names Sky Prunus, I just recently graduated from the academy just this morning" I said showing her my graduation badge in its case.

"After 4 long years cooped up in that school I can finally start my Pokémon journey."

"Well I can certainly admire your enthusiasm, sense that also counts as valid ID I guess I had my cake and ate it too" she said giggling some more, snapping the pokeball onto one of the 6 ports of the healing machine.

"Based on your Pokémon's condition, this should only take a few minutes, feel free to sit down anywhere you like, and there spare rooms available if you want to rest here yourself as the Pokémon center also doubles as a inn of sorts for trainers." her smile ever so unwavering as I made my way to a couch to collect my thoughts

I don't know why, but there's just something so off-putting about her overly pleasant attitude, maybe it's just me, I just never met someone so genuine before in my life, the frilliness of her attire also adding to the sickly sweetness of Nurse Joy, ah and it looks like the storm is dissipating.

Just then I was snapped out of my daydreaming by the roaring of a motorcycle engine outside.

"Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny here, I came here as fast as I could, we have an emergency on our hands!" said the self-admitting officer Jenny, from what I could see, she's probably the only authority figure I've seen the entire time I was in this city.

Albeit I have to ask myself how on earth she could single handedly enforce the laws of a city of 250,000 and counting… the simplest answer is she doesn't, she's probably only around to baby sit all the hot shot 10 year olds who think their all that just because they got their trainers licence like that kid in the limited edition expo ha…

"Oh my arceus!" exclaimed nurse Joy in total surprise at the depressing state of the Pikachu cradled in the trainers arms as he dashed towards the counter.

I got up from my seat to get a closer look at what exactly is it that warranted that response from the poke-nurse.

"Please nurse joy, you got to save my Pikachu!" pleaded the 10 year old kid in a somewhat raspy and high pitched voice.

As I walked back towards the front counter, I began to truly grasp the gravity of the situation.

There as he handed his Pikachu over Nurse Joy, was a Pokémon on its last legs, third degree burns, numerous scratch and peck marks… Pokémon or human it didn't take a professional doctor to say that this requires immediate treatment; otherwise it's off to lavender town for that poor electric mouse.

On a side note, the trainer with the blue jacket and green gloves didn't look so hot either.

"Oh…well… I'll see what I can do" the way she said that just gave me chills, not even she's sure she can save that electric type mouse.

"Don't you have any max Revives Ms. Joy!" I finally spoke up, adding my two cents and naturally feeling pulled into it all by just being here.

The nurse aimed her eyes towards mine, a look of dejection creating a disconnection with the usual happy go lucky attitude I saw only a minute ago, almost as if she became someone else entirely.

"Well.. I usually do… but the shipment that was does a few hours ago couldn't arrive due to the storm…"

She trailed off looking back down towards the Pokémon in need.

"if you need me, I'll be back at my post… you also have my condolences" she said as Jenny hopped back onto her police pike and sped off leaving a small puff of dust, not wanting to be callous but at the same time protecting the safety of others.

"Clefairy, get this Pikachu to the ER stat!" she said to the group of Clefairy who I have to admit snuck up on me.

"ACCTUALLY that won't be necessary"

Both the trainer and the nurse looked at me dumbfounded and confused…followed by intense anger before all of it was extinguished from the certain medical spray bottle from my standard issue first aid kit.

"IT'S A MAX REVIVE!"

"of course…" is it safe to say subtlety is lost on these 2… you get the picture.

Nevertheless, All the doubt in the room was replaced with revived hope and elation as nurse joy held out the Pikachu as I began spraying the contents over the visible wounds and letting soak in.

In a matter of seconds as was intended, the Pikachu was not only fully recovered, but also had extra vigor to boot.

"PIKACHU!" the electric mouse exclaimed in triumph and gratitude.

"PIKACHU!" the trainer parroted, exited to see his faithful companion fully healed.

Just then I was nearly tackled from the kid.

"Ah thank you so much mister, I don't what I could have done without you i…."

The whole room sweat dropped as I politely pushed him back.

"No thanks are necessary…really" I'm not one for unsolicited hugging. Especially from some kid I don't even know.

"Okay.. sorry about that.. I'm just so happy you save Pikachu is all"

"Well, that worked a lot better than I could have expected" nurse joy said, returning to her sweet, cheery self

"by the way, do you know each other?"

We were both we taken back by that as I was the first to speak up.

"Well no, I just saw a dude whose pokemon was going to kick the bucket and it was in my heart to save the pokemon"

"ohhh, you're so sweet" the nurse said, sounding a bit patronizing even if it was a compliment.

"in fact I think I should introduce myself, Sky Prunus of Pokemon Techninal Institute, but just call me Sky. I want to become a gym leader, but to do that I need to take up an apprenticeship with an existing gym leader.. exactly whom I can't really decide" a realistic goal to have.

He was a little too melodramatic with his introduction.

"I am Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to be a pokemon master 1 day, this I swear!"

I did nothing but clap sarcastically at his declaration.

"Good for you…"

Wait did he say he was Ash… the kid he was looking for? Yeah he is!

As we were introducing ourselves, the Pikachu hoped off the counter and onto Ash's left shoulder.

"Pikachu" the yellow electric type said

"hahaha, Pikachu says thanks"

"Hey ash.. you wouldn't mind if I came along on your journey do you.. I could be the team medic." I said, not really needing a conniving argument as I already won the kid over.

"You bet buddy!" Ash exclaimed as we clasped hands to cement the beginning of our partnership.

Even if this wasn't part of some zany shot in the dark mission, I wouldn't mind having ash as a friend under any other situation.

Well I hope he can behave himself.


	4. Chapter 4: First Correction

Pokemon The Alter Saga Chapter 4, First Correction

A fair couple of days have passed sense the near death incident with Ash's Pikachu, to be honest, while I was willing to provide a bit of an on-site medic for his growing roster of Pokémon.

I was actually surprised a novice with no training would be lucky enough to catch a caterpie on the first throw of a standard poke ball without weakening it first.

Shortly after we left the center, we encountered what seemed to be a… quite eccentric team rocket couple, weather they were IN a relationship is up for debate but the way they fumed at each other, I doubted it.

Also to my surprise, they actually had a Meowth that talked; the controversy alone would upend everything we know about Pokémon.

But in all honesty, they were mostly an annoyance and to make sure they wouldn't keep harassing us and due to the fact law enforcement in Kanto is really lax, I dealt with them the only way I knew how and did it while Ash and them were asleep.

Knowing they lack moral agency, I let the Pokémon go, most of them were pleased to be freed from the abuse, but the Meowth didn't seem happy at all at that fact.

"ya….ya can't be real! The only friends I eva had in my life….are…gone.. Your eh monsta.."

The Meowth, although teaching itself to walk on two legs, was on all fours, digging its claws into the ground, tears dampening the soil.

I replied with a deadpan matter of fact.

"If you consider low life terrorists your friends then I have no sympathy for you, they knew the consequences the moment they put on that uniform!"

With that I slowly turned around and began my long walk back to the hotel me and ash were staying in.

"I…I sweah….for what you did to the only people in my life who eva cared about me… I will get you for this human… just you wait. Team Rocket never abandons its own!"

I merely scoffed at that seemingly empty threat; it's understandable that Meowth was just simply under a severe case of Stockholm syndrome from the amount of time he spent as their lackey.

He'll get over it.

Also of note was this certain Misty character, someone who was going to make things a bit more complicated then I hoped.

She was a girl with orange hair and overalls, a complete tomboy and that aspect definitely shines in the most.

"You owe me a new bike Mr. Ketchum!"

"But…But I'm sorry misty I…" Ash pleaded, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Save it… give me one reason I shouldn't press theft and vandalism charges against you"

Wait what?!

"Ash?!" I uttered his name in shock

"My Pokémon was going to die if I didn't get here as fast as I can… whatever your name is!" ash has a point, even if a person's only mode of transport was totaled.

But her reply made my heart sink into my colon.

"It's misty just so you know and I DON'T CARE! You either find a way to pay back the bike you BBQ'd or your ass is gra…"

I didn't care at that point if ash was guilty or not. All I felt was a guttural primal rage that radiated out of my pores like electricity and with a veracity that would send Giratina himself hiding in terror.

*SLAP*

I couldn't even comprehend my actions as my hand made seemingly supersonic contact with her left check.

Everyone who was watching could see what I done, the redded impact mark, the look of sheer shock and horror in her eyes as she was thrown off her feet from the blow, the air silent save for the thud when she hit the ground.

Ash was mortified.

"WHA…you didn't have to hit her…" the novice trainer commented, seeing that he was more concerned about my sudden outburst than hateful, I don't think I burnt any bridges, at least not yet.

But again she made me furious!

"HOW DARE YOU! What human being would EVER think that your non-sentient, unfeeling bike has more value than the life of a living breathing being who was on the verge of death and could have scarred Ash for life if he did! Did you even bother to understand that, DID YOU EVEN CARE!?"

She merely looked back at me, still lying on the ground in shock, holding her now reddened cheek, tears pouring out from her eyes, silent.

"Of course you didn't, I met plenty of your kind at the 4 years at Pokémon tech; shallow, vapid, greedy, selfish, narcissistic harlots who's only redeeming quality is in their looks.

But you're worse than that, you don't even try to look good, you're just an ugly human being in every sense of the word….

Inside and out!"

She said nothing, almost in solemn agreement as she took off and ran away as far as she could, never to be seen again.

She was supposed to be the water type gym leader, phhh only Arceus knows why she can even keep that job when she's so callous and self-absorbed.

Also of note, an apprenticeship with her is out of the question.

Things didn't go that well between me and ash for a while after that outburst and I don't know why, but something in my gut tells me that wasn't supposed to happen at all, couldn't exactly call it déjà vu, but it was similar.

But after explaining that she in all due respect deserved a rude awakening, ash in all honesty is still too young to see this kind of violence between people and I need to learn to reel in my emotions, before I start causing more harm than good and it'll be even harder knowing that even though I'm a generally well-meaning guy, I'm still a teenager, a time when emotions run high, something that ash will have to deal with eventually.

But one thing is certain, Misty's gone and it's too late to apologize.

"Ash" I said putting my hand on his free shoulder opposite of his yellow electric mouse Pokémon.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that but she was just… wrong about her bike, and I just couldn't just stand back and do nothing… I went a little overboard but.."

"Bu…but I stole her bi…"

"But!"

I said pointing a finger into the air "Here's a little secret that I learned, is that if your intent was to save your Pikachu's life, a truly noble motive, the merit of it FAR exceeds any wrongful means to get there"

"S..so" Ash said sniffling, still distraught over the bike fiasco.

"I did the right thing, even when I made her mad for destroying her bike?"

"You don't know the half of it Ash; the rest will have to come with age as I think you're a little too young to fully grasp it."

I let out an audible sigh, thinking carefully about trying to balance my feeling on the matter with not outright alienating him from the conversation.

"But bottom line is ash."

I said taking my hand of his shoulder and standing back upright, looking down on him….

But not on purpose as I stood 4 inches higher.

"When the going gets the tough, when your backs against the wall, with nowhere else or no one else to turn too, when everything seems on the verge of being lost, when the situation is at its most desperate…

ANYTHINGS JUSTIFIED."

When I enunciated the final two words, coming out more guttural then I intended, and Even in perfect sunlight you could almost see a shadow cast over my face.

"My father taught me that…."

Not to keep things on a sour note, I quickly changed topics just so the both of us don't have to dwell on Misty.

"So now.. How are going to overcome Brock and his onyx? Your electric type Pikachu certainly won't work"


	5. Chapter 5: Keeping Butterfree!

Pokémon The Alter Saga Chapter 5, Keeping Butterfree

I can't help but feel a bit sorry about what I did to misty.. I might have seemed a bit to brash in my reaction.

But for some reason or another I took it a lot more personally than I should…. But what can I do?

The damage has already been dealt.

Ash was advancing quite well with my tutoring, he now knew how to actually plan ahead for the battles to come against the gym leaders and their respective types.

"What do you mean I can't rely on Pikachu… me and my buddy have been at it sense the very beginning, He'd never let me down!"

"pika!" the electric mouse as from what I could make from the tone, agreed.

Pokémon… other than that one fluke I met when I eliminated those goons.. are capable of some basic rudimentary communication with their trainers which, basically, boils down to physical gestures and implied tone.

So, in other words, most trainers aren't completely in the dark when it comes to addressing the needs of their Pokémon… well that only applies to good trainers.

But to be completely frank, Pikachus opinion is not that important at this point.

"Ash, let me tell you something right now when It comes to Pokémon, whether you're friends or not, doesn't matter one bit when it comes to competitive battling, sure you caught 2 other Pokémon so far… but you put too much emphasis on Pikachu."

I then pointed my finger at Pikachu, giving a skeptical leer towards the hapless trainer.

"I can already predict you're going to lose a lot in the future, because you're playing favorites"

"What?!" Ash said understandably confused and curious about what I mean.

"Remember your battle with Brock ash?

With the mention of his name, Brock looked up from reading "Pokemon Breeders Weekly" and stood up from the fold out chair he was sitting on to offer his two cents.

"I remember it all too well" he commented.

Brock has been the third wheel of the group for some time now, he said shortly after offering ash an illegitimate victory, in my opinion, at the Pewter City gym, the he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and wanted to pursue a career as a Pokémon breeder.

I won't get to far into it, but the whole breeding scene is absolutely perverse, and based on his… erm…"Casanova" tendencies" I'm not honestly surprised he wants to watch two Pokémon…erm… and get paid for it.

But he makes good food, so I'll keep my mouth shut about it for now.

But anyways, some load of bull about the trainer using his surrounding to his advantage, phh, all ash did was trigger the sprinkler system getting everyone all wet.

"Ash" I continued offering a blunt sincerity seen usually by teachers to a struggling student.

"The only reason you won that battle was essentially blind luck… which I don't say is a bad thing!" I corrected to make sure I didn't make it seem I was being condescending and cynical.

"Lucks good… but you shouldn't rely on it, because one day your luck is going to run out.. because before then your Pikachu's electric attacks had absolutely 0 effect on the Onyx"

"He's right ash" Brock interjected, his arms crossed and his features neutral showing that even the usually supportive and optimistic, although perverted, brock was in agreement with me.

"But…no….your wrong! Our strong bond will defy the odds and I will become a Pokémon master" Ash confidently stated clenching his fist in determination with his Pikachu offering a "Pikachu" of affirmation.

I was getting frustrated with his arrogance at this point.

"Ash…even though the bond you share with your Pokémon is strong and let's say you even bring out the maximum of all of their potentials, your team could still be easily curb stomped by a trainer who meticulously plans ahead to maintain a type advantage over his or her opponents."

Ash fell silent, his confidence beginning to wane.

"I do honestly appreciate your spirit and confidence ash, but you still have a lot to learn"

And with that we proceeded to settle in for the night… I don't want to put too much on ash too soon, but at the same time if he really is this so called "messiah" according to that weird science guy, then he needs to know all the fundamentals.

But putting theory to practice has always proven to be difficult.

The next gym battle of course, would be against none other than the water type trainer herself, the same one I slapped, Misty.

At least we were supposed to battle her… but again ash proved to have an insane amount of luck.

Due to all the previous trainers in pallet town putting all their Pokémon in the center, which means they had no Pokémon to really give ash a major challenge and pretty much had the badge handed to him on a silver platter.

I was a bit ticked off that everything I taught him over a few days just went to waste just like that.

But on the flipside I used this opportunity to finally give misty a full hearted apology….

She didn't know if she could even accept my apology… but she also said I wasn't in the wrong for what I did and that she needed a wakeup call.

I only nodded in understanding.

Ash and I left the cerulean city gym with myself promising never to snap at someone like that again.

How can I teach ash to be better trainer if I can't teach myself to be better person?

Afterwards, me and ash decided to take a break from the extremely frustrating training regimen I set up for in order to take a slight detour around route 25.

Ash and brock a bit confused why we took a turn north instead of heading south towards the psychic type gym. Yet they were alright with taking a break from to main journey ahead to enjoy the scenic route.

While the main cape north of cerulean city has one of the best sites, the route ending at a scenic overlook of the shoreline of steep perilous cliffs, seeing at the rock formations in the natural process of being sculpted by the waves.

But like many routes like it, serves as an eerie reminder on the scars left by a war a couple decades earlier that we're still recovering from.

"Brock I've always wondered, why is it that most of the roads outside the cities aren't even paved?" Ash justifiably asked in blind curiosity.

Brock merely clenched up at this question, from his age, somewhere around his early 20's he's just old enough to remember how the war effected his life, how his mother was one of the civilian casualties, with his father mostly absent, he was forced to be the only remaining father figure for his younger siblings.

"Ash…I just don't know" brock lied to ash, not wanting make things too personal.

There will come a time were ash will know the truth of why so many people have missing relatives, but its best he gets to learn and grow without being weighed down by an unfortunate history lesson.

Nevertheless, the pavement was long over grown with grass, a thick overgrowth of new trees unfortunately overtaking the path east.

Even on the parts of the road that were still mostly intact, you could see that the tunnel bypass to the northern regions has long since caved in, making a road that apparently leads to nowhere.

"uhh why is the tunnel north caved in?" ash once again asked, naive and innocent as always.

"There was an earthquake not too long ago that caused the tunnel to collapse; luckily no one was inside at the time"

I gave the best white lie I could, I may be strict and pragmatic, but I know that a young kids ignorance is their greatest asset, to live life without knowing hardship has to be the best gift you could have.

It's best I don't take that away from him.

Hell, he probably wouldn't believe me that the core of engineers of Kanto would blow the tunnel to stop enemy forces from gaining an easy foothold in Kanto, a controversial strategic move in what became known as "The Shutdown" and has been long sense abandoned sense no one wants to be the one to clean up the bodies in the rubble.

This is it, I've had enough of this nostalgic anxiety I feel whenever I even think about what exactly transpired here, but it's always important to remember and pay your respects to those who layed down their lives to protect the place we call home

After having a bit of a breather under a sturdy oak tree, watching a flock of wild Pidgeys fly across the sky, I finally broke the uneasy silence.

"I think it's about time we head south to Sabrina's place ash, and don't worry, ill promise your Pokémon will get all the training they need on the way there."

With this ash woke from his nap, rubbing his eyes. "Ugghh okay, I was about to finish my nap anyways"

With that we got up from under the oak tree and we began walking down the route back to where we started before heading south on route 5 towards saffron city for the, to be honest, much dreaded match with Sabrina.

The training I laid out for ashes Pokémon was simple yet effective, first I started them off with simply throwing their attacks at boulders, at this point, ash has obtained 3 other Pokémon and his caterpie has now fully evolved into a Butterfree.

Even though it was fully evolved, I luckily remembered in my "Pokémon Drill instruction" course that a Pokémon still has a vast ladder to climb before reaching its full potential at a "Power Quotient" of 100 or simply "Level 100" according to the pokedex.

Next came their accuracy as they attempted to shoot an array of sticks I through in the air.

They didn't hit much, 1/3… a complete f grade in many respects.

But I see this as a perfect opportunity for ash to learn something about battling.

"Ash… I have to admit.. I am amazed by how much overall power your Pokémon could put out before we even got serious about training.. I can definitely see a lot of potential but…"

"But what" ash asked, a bit apprehensively.

"their accuracy could use a lot of work… it doesn't matter how intense a Pokémon attack is, if the Pokémon can't hit the target, then the damage done might as well be zero, not to mention a stray fire blast can pose a safety hazard to spectators."

"Wow.. you really are a bookworm!" ash stated bluntly, prompting a sweat drop from me.

Brock was barely holding back a snicker at that one, yeah I got a bit long winded there, but hey, better being the teams know it all than a perverted breeder like squinty eyes over he...

"Well ash he does have a point, your Pokémon should know how to lead their shots and predict were the opponents Pokémon is headed, not just firing were they are at, because unless there an area effect type attack, their pretty easy to dodge"

Brock really dodged a bullet on that one.

Anyways, shaking it off and trying to keep my composure, I wanted to also get another thing that's been itching at the back of my mind ever sense his metapod evolved.

"Ash…?" I asked the pallet town trainer sincerely, taking a more reserved tone that overtook my earlier harsh tone earlier.

"y…yes Sky" ash asked, almost sounding like he was hiding something he broke behind his back in a desperate attempt to not get in trouble.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to prepare us some lunch" said brock, giving us some much needed time alone.

We need to discuss something that we've both been divided on for a while but I was to apprehensive to speak up until now.

"Ash… you said something about freeing your butterfree because you want it to find a mate right?"

"Ye yeah…"

"But do you know WHAT type of Pokémon is strongest and most resistant against psychic types."

"B….Bug types"

"..and butter free is a bug type correct"

"…" ash was stunned, not believing what Sky was suggesting.

But then it hit him.

"You want me to keep butter free with me…against his will?"

I outstretched my hands as a gesture to deescalate the situation.

"okay 1… we need to keep our voices down, I don't want brock to overhear us arguing, and 2

…

How in the hell do you know your butterfees exact gender.

"ERRRRMMM" ash gave a sickly expression… an awkward admission.

"oh for the love of…never mind were going off on a tangent" I said waving off the little "side topic" of ours.

"What's important is that you need to keep your butter free on your team, it's the only Pokémon that has any sort of advantage against Sabrina's psychic types, with enough training, we can curb stomp that B word."

"But sky… butterfree wants to be let g…"

"Who cares what your butterfree thinks."

"Wh…what?" I can just feel that things are going to get sour, but I need to push through the emotional minefield and lay out the truth.. it's for his own good.

"You heard me ash…who cares. you caught him fair and square, he's yours to command, not the other way around."

"you…you can't…" ash was beginning to shake, unsure of what to do.

His Pikachu was fuming at the mere thought of it. " PIKA PI PIKACHU!"

"Ash you say you want to be a Pokémon master? Well I got some news for you, the people who make it to the top have to make at least a few sacrifices to make it there, and now comes the time were you have to make the hard choice."

"I….I.."

"Do you want to win the league ash?"

Ash remained speechless, still trying to process what was being said to him. He he couldent just…

"DO YOU WANT TO WIN THE LEAGUE!" I finally snapped, sick and tired of waiting for a response.

"YES! MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!"

At this I lowered my head, trying to hide my own distress from him.

"…keep your butterfree ash.. Your dreams are more important than some stupid Pokémon's hormones"

With that, ash took a close look at the poke ball that contained butterfree before placing it begrudgingly back onto his belt, a shadow being cast by his hat as he hung his head low in frustration.

"You're right… I was just being stupid"

Pikachu was furious, how dare this one human deny a Pokémon to enjoy the breeding season with the rest of its kind.

"PIIIIKA" Ashes Pikachu was throwing sparks everywhere.

"Actually on second thought… that would make things too easy for you, wouldn't it?" ash said his despair giving way to a coy smirk.

"What do you mean?" I said looking at the Pikachu that looked like it was about to electrocute me to death.

"How about this, you and me, one vs one, if you win I'll do whatever you say from now on" his innate confidence was now bursting from every single one of his pores as he point one finger at me.

"But if I win, I'll let butterfree go and you're going to let me do what I do from now on" he could have phrased the conditions a bit more gracefully, but they aren't that hard to understand.

Alright, time to show this hapless 10 year old that my degree is more than just a useless piece of paper.

"Challenge accepted."

[TO BE CONTINUED] (cue "roundabout" by YES)


End file.
